The Messenger
by AndThenWeAteCake
Summary: Cleo Rainard was just a normal girl, at a normal school living a normal life. Until she is kidnapped by a giant who takes her away from her mother, the only person she loves. She is bound and determined to get home at all costs, but when she's faced with new friends at Camp Half Blood she starts to feel like she could have a real family and a new life.


**A****/****N****- **

**Disclaimer****: ****The****Percy****Jackson****stories****and****all****it****'****s****characters****belong****to****Rick****Riordan****.**

**So****anyway****this****is****my****first****Fanfiction****. ****It****'****s****going****to****be****mainly****Cleo****and****Connor****for****the****first****couple****chapters****, ****but****never****fear****! ****I****'****ll****put****some****Leo****stuff****in****there****later****. ****Anyway****, ****since****this****is****my****first****Fanfic****I****'****d****really****appreciate****some****honest****reviews****telling****me****how****my****story****is****and****stuff****like****that****. ****Anyway****, ****hope****you****enjoy****...****I****guess****? **

I just couldn't wait, couldn't wait, couldn't wait to get out of math class. I tapped my feet on the ground in impatience and switched back and forth between looking at the clock and the board. Seven minutes left until the end of the school week.

I really should have seen it coming, I have ADHD and my teachers just love to call on me when they're sure I'm not paying attention. Miss Brooks looked down at me with her beady little eyes and said, "What's the equation for the line Cleo?"

I stupidly responded with something like, "Duuuuuh, what?!"

She smiled down at me from her spot in front of the board and told me that I would be staying after today to work on my equations. She then turned to one of those smart, push-over kids for the answer and continued on with the lesson.

So much for seven minutes to freedom. By this point it was time to leave. The shrill end of the day bell rang and kids poured out into the hallways. I got out of my chair and tried to creep out the door behind some girls who were already jabbering about some party tonight. Almost there...

Right as I stepped out of the doorway I felt a meaty hand clamp down on my shoulder. I turned around to face Miss Brooks.

"Where do you think you're going?", she inquired still holding my shoulder with her sweaty hand.

I made some excuses about doctors appointments and clarinet practices. But, ole Miss Brooks knew me pretty well by now. Enough to know that I was in perfect health and had never touched a clarinet in my life.

The next hour felt like an eternity as she continually drilled me on graphs and line equations. Apparently this stuff was going to be useful to me when I grew up, I didn't really think so.

I finally escaped outside after being released by that monster of a teacher. I took some deep breaths, enjoying the cold, fresh air of the afternoon. That lady had some serious problems with B.O.

I then started my long walk home. There were no late buses on Friday afternoon and my mom was at work so I couldn't really have her come pick me up. Her name is Dominique Rainard and she is probably one of the biggest talkers on the planet. It seems that she never stops talking even throughout dinner. That's probably the reason why she's so skinny, she'd rather talk than eat. I guess that's why she's so good at her job. She's the director of sales for this big beauty company.

The job pays well, enough to buy a big house in the suburbs. I guess I should be grateful to my mom for all she does to make my life better. She always wants to give me more than what she had as a kid. See, her parents moved here to New York from France in the late 70's when she was only six. They lived in Yonkers and were pretty poor.

Anyway I suppose I'm just mad because I don't really have anybody. My mom is gone a lot on business and I never met my dad. Whenever I ask about him I always get one of those lame excuses moms give when they don't want to admit that your dad just walked out.

I don't really have any friends either. I mean I remember I used to have friends. But as I went through middle school I seemed to lose them one by one. The excuses were endless, one moved, I wasn't cool enough for another, I talk too much. (I guess I know who to blame for the talking thing.) Anyways, after I got ditched enough I just learned to cut myself off from others. Hey! I didn't care what they thought anyway!

As I headed across the soccer field I heard an odd noise. Like a rumbling or thunder. I looked up at the clear blue sky and crossed the idea of thunder off my list. Then the weirdest thing happened, a giant man walked out from behind the bleachers. His steps were what was making the rumbling. I was seriously wondering how any human could be this tall he made Miss Brooks like a huggable Care Bear. He must have been at least seven feet and looked like he weighed a ton.

At this point I kind of started to freak out a little bit inside. I looked around the field but no one was around. I mean who would stay at school on a Friday afternoon?

I started to walk in the opposite direction of the guy. I tried to look calm so he wouldn't know how terrified I was. I counted my footsteps and tried to breath calmly I still heard the boom. boom. boom of his footsteps as they got louder behind me. This was either the biggest sumo wrestler on the planet or I had just walked through the wardrobe into Narnia. Then he was right behind me grabbing my backpack. It was scary how fast he had caught me. I didn't stand a chance. From that point I don't really know what happened, there was a rush of adrenaline through my veins and I fought for my life, and then everything went black.

**Mwahahaha****cliffhanger****! ****Anyway****hope****you****liked****it****. ****Please****review****and****tell****me****how****I****did****! ****I****promise****the****story****will****start****to****pick****up****the****pace****a****little****and****you****can****expect****new****chapters****at****least****every****weekend****but****check****back****on****weekdays****too****because****sometimes****I****have****time****after****school****to****write****.**


End file.
